Who Knew?
by The Romance Chick
Summary: Cartoon universe. Tinya and Kel-El have had their eyes on each other for a while. They finally get more than an eye-full. PG/SX. Major Lemon. Be Warned.
1. Chapter 1

A chapter story? That I finished?! I'm shocked, too.

Yes, an unlikely couple, I know. But something about them struck me as right.

The last two chapters are pure smut territory, so be warned.

I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to DC.

Chapter 1

The first time Tinya saw Kel-El the only emotion running through her was shock and confusion. He was a ruthless and hardened version of the kind and gentle boy from the past she had come to know and love as a friend. His introduction to the Legion happened too fast for her to have any real reaction to it. Besides, the impending danger of Imperiex's invasion didn't leave any time to consider the complete meaning of his presence. Little by little, though, she got to know the taciturn super-clone. As time went on, he gave her glimpses at the man behind the "S". She made a point of it to check-in on him from time to time, and in these moments she had managed to put him at ease enough for him to open up to her, not much, but enough to intrigue her. Mostly she was completely mesmerized by the look in his eye. It wasn't there all the time, but when he was able to let his guard down, he seemed so wounded. It troubled her that someone so strong could hurt so much. She wanted to heal him, to hold him, to lick him, among other things...

_Phantom Girl to Command Center_, Cosmic Boy's voice boomed over the intercom.

"I can't help it," she lamented to her closest friend, Triplicate Girl. "He's got Superman's body and his face except more... pouty. And his voice is deeper and..." Tinya phased to her phantom state and back to solid with a shudder as she spoke.

"Do you need a moment alone?" Trip teased

"Yeah. With him. In a closet."

"Maybe you should try a cold shower. I hear it does wonders."

"That's still not going to get him out of my head."

"I don't know what else to tell you." Pressing the key pad on the wall, a door opened. "This is me. See ya' and good luck with whatever you're being called for."

As Triplicate Girl disappeared behind the door, Tinya came face-to-face with none other than Superman X, Kel-El, the man she'd been longing for.

"Oh, wow! Hey Kel."

"Cosmic Boy needs you in the Command Center..." he began but Phantom Girl cut him off.

"Heard him. On my way to tell him it's too late to be calling anyone for anything that isn't an emergency." She began to fly away before Kel-El's voice stopped her.

"... And I am NOT pouty," he said, indignant at the thought.

She was fairly certain her heart had actually stopped and she'd died of embarrassment. Thankfully, the quick witted diplomacy she'd learned from her mother kicked in.

Turning to him she smirked. "You should try saying that with your lips pulled back a little more," she said, flying away from the stunned clone. She wasn't sure if she imagined it but there may have been a slight pink tint to his face.

* * *

She had been hoping to go to sleep, but after her briefing from Cosmic Boy she had about fifteen criminal profiles to review as well as the abstract of Braniac's report and several articles on the crisis at hand. After twenty minutes she decided to take a break. In her boredom and need to stay awake, her thoughts turned to her favorite pouty Kriptonian clone and how she'd left him in a tizzy earlier. As her mind wandered, she found herself opening his file on the main frame. What she read, she already knew. What interested her most were the photos.

_Damn_.

There was no denying that the guy was photogenic. Last in the file was a candid image taken by a security camera. It showed him standing over the defeated bodies of two criminals. There was a small, almost cruel smirk at the corner of his mouth. It made her want to drool. Drool was definitely a sign she needed to get back to work, so she did, trying her hardest to not think about Kell-El. _Forensic reports_, she thought,_ should do the trick._

Just as she began to scroll through the forensic data, she sensed a presence next to her. Turning her head, she saw him, his arms crossed and his body more sitting than leaning on the consul. He was trying to look casual, a stance he hadn't quite mastered yet. It made her want to laugh at him and tare his clothes off at the same time. A difficult predicament, to say the least.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Not long."

"You need to wear a bell or something."

"So you could find me?"

"So I could hear you coming."

"Where's the fun in that?" She looked up at him. He had that same prideful smirk.

She gasped. "A joke? Good for you!" she teased.

He sobered a little before continuing. "What'd he want to tell you?"

"Interested?" she countered.

"Not really." He was silent for a few moments after that before speaking again. "So, what did he say?"

"I've been put on the Tartus mission."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was just as surprised as you, but he claims my abilities are ideal for the mission."

"I'm not surprised he picked you."

"Oh?"

"You're a good fighter and your powers qualify you best for this mission."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you. But why so surprised then?"

"I'm shocked that you agreed. I thought you couldn't stand him."

"I can't. Not usually. But he is a good leader and if he has enough confidence in me to bring no one else on a mission, I have to trust him."

"Still, it takes a week to get to Tartus and back, not to mention however long you'll actually stay there. You'll be with him that whole time. Alone."

There was something strange she caught in his tone. She'd only heard it a couple times, usually when talk of Clark, the original Superman, came up. Now she was the one who was shocked. She stood to face him, hands on her hips and an inquisitive glint in her eye.

"Kel-El, are you jealous?"

"No," he retorted a bit too quickly, defensively, before his glance was cast aside. "But I've seen the way he looks at you."

"And how is that?" she asked, taking a step closer to him, her voice low.

His eyes met hers once again. "Have you _not_ noticed?"

Her smile softened. "No," she responded, brushing back the one stubborn lock of hair that that always fell across his right eye. "I was too busy looking at someone else."

For a second, his usual scowl seemed to grow harsher before completely falling like a curtain. His face seemed somehow softer and more confused than she'd ever seen. Because of his battle-hardened exterior, it was easy to forget that he was just as vulnerable and insecure as the rest of them. Though they were physically close to each other, he felt very far away.

"This is usually the part where you kiss me," she whispered, rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"Oh... I wasn't sure if you wanted me to."

"Yes, Kel-El," she said with a smirk, "I want you to kiss..."

Before she could get all her words out, he had closed the gap between their lips, catching her off guard with a tug on her hips, bringing her closer to him. Her eyes fluttered a few times before, regaining her wits, she leaned into the kiss, deepening it, her fingers burying themselves in his hair. After a moment, she felt his hands tentatively grip her hips tighter, then one of them slowly began to creep to the small of her back. Breathing deeply, his scent filled her nose, causing her to unconsciously press her body harder against his, her breasts heaving into his chest with every breath. She reveled in the feel of his body against her own as the kiss grew more and more passionate. Soon she felt a hardness pressing against her pelvis, sending a thrill down her spine. Abruptly though, he pulled away from her with a quick intake of breath, almost like a quiet gasp. They stood still for what seemed like hours, breathing each others breath, before he spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just... don't know what I'll do if we keep going."

At this she smiled. "Let's find out," she suggested, leaning in to kiss him again. She could have sworn she saw the green in his eyes glow a bit brighter.

Taking her by the shoulders, he held her at arm's length away.

"I'm serious, Tinya. I don't want to hurt you."

"Now you're just being silly," she assured him. "I've had my share of emotional trauma; I think I can handle whatever you throw at me, Big Boy."

"No, you don't get it; I wasn't speaking figuratively. I'm worried I won't be able to control myself and might physically hurt you if things were to... _progress_."

His meaning finally dawned on her.

"_Ooh_."

With a sigh, he moved away from her, practically wilting into the chair facing the monitor controls. She might have called it adorable if his behavior weren't so frustrating. For the time being, he was entrenched in his own insecurities; persistence wouldn't get him out. He required a gentler approach.

Coming up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head against his. She felt his whole body tense at her touch but neither of them pulled away.

"I trust you, Kel-El," she told him. "You could never hurt me. When you're ready to trust yourself, I'll be there for you." She punctuated her statement with a kiss on his temple. Just as she was about to walk away, she thought she'd have a little bit of fun at his expense. Not enough to completely destroy him, but enough to cause some satisfying embarrassment. Turning back to him she ruffled his hair and added, "Good luck getting rid of that hard-on!"

Peeking out of the corner of her eye as she left, she saw him slump deeper into the chair as he furiously put his hair back into place, a pouting scowl etched on his face.

* * *

Kel-El thought long and hard about this problem. He knew she was right but it was difficult for him to deal with her. It was difficult for him to deal with conscious life forms in general. Being raised with the mission to destroy Imperiex and the lack of abundant human life (or, for that matter, any other kind of life) in his time hadn't left him much time to explore the whole concept of dating, never mind the entire realm of sexual possibility Tinya was ready to offer. In this century, there was rarely a moment when he didn't feel light years behind everyone in spite of being a millennium ahead; the jokes he didn't get, the phrases he didn't know, the technology he couldn't operate due to the fact that, to him, it was outdated. Romance was just another one of the many times in his life he was left feeling inadequate. His personal fear of inexperience was something he knew he'd have to face and could think of no person better to face it with than Tinya. He was unprepared to face that fear, however, without first addressing his second fear of actually injuring the person he was attracted to. Even with her power ring activated, there was no way she would be protected from his strength. He was familiar with the general mechanics of physical intimacy and, as he understood it, a significant amount of energy could be generated between two people in the heat of the moment.

It wasn't the first time they had kissed. As he sat, he recalled their last intimate encounter. It had been near to a month ago in the engine room of the Legion's main star cruiser. She had been making a few minor repairs when he went down to help her. She had made the first move, saying something along the lines of, "_Oh, I have something you could help me with_..." Before he knew what was happening, she had him pressed against the ship's undercarriage, their lips plastered together. It was over almost as soon as it started, with her slowly pulling away and walking toward to the door. Just before leaving, she had stopped at the threshold of the engine room and stared him down, daring him to stop her and resume their act. Much to his own chagrin, he stayed frozen in place, his mouth agape and his palms suddenly sweaty. When he didn't pursue her, she just shook her head with a smirk and walked off. It took him about thirty minutes to get his breathing back to normal after that.

Even from their few shared kisses, he felt an unrecognized energy building inside himself. He was afraid of what might be unleashed from within him in the throws of passion.

_If only there were a way to turn my powers off_, he wished. _Maybe we could go to a system with a red sun, for like, a week... without clothes..._

Then the solution struck him like a bolt of lightning. Rather it was the other way around as he slammed straight into Lightning Lad on his way to Brainiac 6's room.

"Hey man! What's the idea?" Garth protested, fists clenched.

Kel-El stopped only for a moment. "Blue balls," he told his friend.

"Say no more," he responded, holding his hands up in understanding.

In the blink of an eye he was before Brainiac's room, banging furiously on the door. After a moment, the door slid open to reveal a drowsy and disheveled Brainiac.

"You know," the green boy said, irritation lining his ever syllable, "Now that I'm fully organic, I need SLEEP."

"Sorry, Brainy" Kel-El bashfully apologized. "I just thought of something and couldn't wait to talk to you about it."

"Well, what is it?" Querl asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Is there a way to place red sun energy in my Legion ring?"

"Probably."

"Could you do it?"

"I'm a 12th level intellect."

"So... could you do it?"

"Sure. I'd just need Sun Boy to blast solar energy at a degree of-- wait, you want to WHAT? Kel, that would completely neutralize your powers! Why in the world would you want to do that?" he asked, now completely awake.

"Well, there are times when we have missions in red sun systems. Plus, there was that time that magic took my powers away. I want a way to train without my powers. It's to be the best fighter I can in any situation and a greater asset to the team. It wouldn't be permanent. Just something I could turn on and off. Would do something like that for me?"

Querl gave him an annoyed look, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Please?" Kell-El added.

With a sigh, the Caluen's head fell to his chest. "Give me your ring," he said holding out his hand. All too eagerly, Kell yanked the ring off of his finger. "I should have the modifications done in about three days."

"You're the best, Brainy."

"Yeah. Just don't come knocking at 3a.m. any time soon. Like, EVER. Oh, and you owe me."

"Yes, to everything you just said," Kel quipped as the door to his friend's room slid shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three days couldn't seem to pass quickly enough for Kel-El. Once they did, however, he still had to wait for Phantom Girl's return. That third day, they received word of Cosmic Boy and Phantom Girl's safe arrival on Tartus, which meant it would be at least five more days before they returned. He trained excessively in that time, both with and without his powers, getting used to the sensation of his ring. He also volunteered for every small task that came up. It was partially to use up all his pent up energy but mostly to avoid thinking about Tinya. He was certain if he thought too long about her dark eye lashes, which she batted in that particularly alluring way, he would fly to Tartus himself and seize her and that wouldn't do anything for his credibility on the team.

When H.Q. didn't here back from them within the next few days, he began to worry. Every few hours he would ask Braniac if a new wave had come in from the cruiser yet. Quickly, the green boy's patience wore thin.

"Same as last time," he replied curtly.

"So, no wave?"

"No."

By the seventh time Kel-El asked, Querel started getting suspicious.

"Why are you so anxious about this? Are you so eager for them to be back?"

"Aren't you?"

"Well, I'd feel more comfortable if we'd received word from them, but you're freaking out. Plus you evaded my question with a question, meaning you _are_ eager for them to get back, only you don't want anyone to know. The question is _why_."

Kel-El began to walk away when Querel suddenly leaped out of his seat.

"You had me alter your ring so you could screw around with Tinya!" the Caluen shouted in shock and aggravation. In an instant, the Superman clone had silenced him with a hand over his mouth.

"How did you figure it out?" Kel-El asked.

Querel simply gave him a look that seemed to say _Are you serious?_

"You're a twelfth level intellect. Right. Sorry. Stupid question. If I take my hand away, do you promise not to yell like you did before?"

Rolling his eyes, Brainiac 6 nodded. Once his mouth was free, he took a deep breath. "I'm going to kill you," he growled.

"You don't mean that!" Kel-El playfully retorted. He did his best to make light of the situation since, as a twelfth level intellect, Braniac probably _had_ figured out a way to kill him.

"Yes I do. You made me waste Legion resources and, more importantly, you made me waste _my_ time and energy, all just for some booty call!"

"No! Not true! It _is_ useful for me to know how to fight without my powers."

"But that wasn't your primary motive." Kel-El's silence only angered him more. Querel let out a frustrated sound before resting his head on his arms, "I can't believe you."

"Brainy, I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to find out."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"I didn't know what else to do."

"Urgh! Don't they have masturbation in the 41st century?!"

Just then the monitors signaled an incoming wave. Braniac sighed heavily. "Something tells me you want to answer this one," he said to Kel-El.

Practically shoving Braniac 6 to the side, Kel-El sprung to the computer's screen to acknowledge the wave.

"Legion Headquarters; proceed with transmission," he said into the com-link. Tinya's face appeared on the vid-screen.

"This is Legion Cruiser One. Acknowledge," she said with a crooked smile.

Kel-El felt his groin tighten just at the sound of her voice.

"Acknowledged," he replied, his voice a near pant.

"I'm taking my fifteen minute break now," Braniac announced, his words laden with disgust. Kel-El couldn't care less, though. This was what he'd been waiting for all week. Well, it wasn't _exactly _what he'd been waiting for, but it was good enough until she got back. He suddenly realized he was leaning closer and closer to the screen. Quickly, he regained his posture.

"We were expecting a report from you two a few days ago."

"Got worried, did you?" she asked from beneath her eye lashes. He almost lost it.

"Never."

"Lier."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"We ran into trouble off world with some marauders upon departure. I won't get into it now. You can read all about it in the report."

"You're okay, though, right?"

He hadn't meant for his question to sound as desperate as he knew it had.

"I'm fine. Rokk's fine, too, not that you'd care."

He knew she was bating him, but he couldn't help replying when she wore that devilish smirk.

"Cosmic Boy is an esteemed teammate. Of course I care about him."

"Only because he's here alone with me."

He did his best not to laugh. Crossing his arms helped. _She's right_.

"Think the rest of your trip will be on schedule?"

"That's the plan. We'll try to send a wave at least once per day-cycle from here on."

"It'd be much appreciated."

"And I'll try to send them while you're on duty." At that, her gaze turned sultry.

"Tinya, you know these waves are recorded, right?"

"I don't know what you're implying with that question."

"I'm not implying anything." Try as he might, he couldn't wipe off the smile that had formed on his face. She was clearly having fun with this.

"So, did you miss me?"

"It has been pretty boring around here without you. Quiet, but boring."

"Cam's not creating enough trouble for you?"

"Well, yeah, but..." He decided to have a little fun, too. "You tend to create a very _distinct_ sort trouble."

She smiled wolfishly at him. "Just wait 'till I get back."

He actually felt himself grow a little hard at her threat.

"See you in five days. H.Q. signing off."

She waved good-bye. "Five days, Stud. Legion Cruiser One signing off."

After that, the screen turned to black. With a heavy sigh, Kel-El fell into the chair behind him and ran his hands through his hair. He stared down at his lap with frustration. It was going to be a long four days.

* * *

Tinya signed off from the wave link with H.Q. with a delighted sigh. The past four days had been more difficult to deal with than the whole mission, including when they had been attacked by marauders. She had thought that seeing Kel-El's face every day might make it all a bit easier but all it did was make her more eager to get back to Earth.

"Having a nice thought?" Cosmic Boy asked from the controls.

"Huh?"

"You've got a look on your face."

"What look?"

"Like you were dreaming about pie."

"Pie _is_ pretty good."

"Is it Superman?"

"Kansas? He's been gone for nearly two years."

"No. I meant the Legion's current Superman. The one from the other direction in time."

"Oh. Why would you think that?"

"Nothing. It's just... the way he looks at you."

"What way?"

"Have you _not_ noticed?"

Tinya thought this was sounding strangely familiar. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on! He gets all moon-eyed and even more awkward whenever you're in the room."

A silly smile spread to her face. "Yeah..."

"I knew it. What's with keeping it a secret?"

"It's not a secret, it's just none of your business. How long before we hit atmo?"

"Fifty seconds."

She began the landing sequence while Rokk continued steering. About thirty seconds passed before he asked, "So... are you guys...?"

"You sound like my mom. Shut up and drive."

For the next fifteen seconds he remained silent. Anyway, it was too loud to talk over the roar of the ship at it breached Earth's atmosphere. The moment they were planet side though, he started up again.

"I'm not trying to poke into your business, I'm just noticing and telling you to be careful with him."

"Is that an order?"

"I'm serious, Tinya. That guy's a loose cannon; he's entirely unpredictable and is constantly swayed by his passions."

"You have yet to list anything bad about him."

"I'm serious..."

"That's your problem. You're too serious. Lighten up." With a frustrated sigh, she turned to watch the city skyline come into view. "I'm a big girl, Rokk. I can handle myself."

Ahead she could see they were approaching Legion Headquarters.

"I'm just saying, he's creepy."

She gave him a look that seemed to say, _You've got to be kidding me._

"He doesn't know how to deal with people in any sort of normal way. I can't imagine holding a conversation with him about anything other than a mission let alone be in a relationship with the guy."

"That's 'cause you're a straight male." Without skipping a beat, she switched on the connection to Headquarters. "This is Legion Cruiser One coming in for landing."

She heard Kel-El's voice over the com-link, stern and official. "This is H.Q.. You're clear for landing."

"Landing sequence is a go in 5...4...3...2...1."

As the air craft lowered to the ground, Tinya looked out through the window and straight into the control room. Serendipitously, she caught Kel-El's eye. They were both surprised by this and did their best to not act surprised and remain concentrated on the landing. It was the most difficult landing she ever made.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After unloading the cruiser, they hung behind as everyone else cleared the landing dock, each regarding the other shyly with the memory of their last encounter and the past four days of flirtatious wave conversations. The longer she watched him, though, the thinner her patience grew. Tinya felt her gaze turn hungry when he remained still. He caught the change in her mood. At first, he felt like a deer in headlights, not quite sure how to react, but soon he felt like a moth to the flame, all at once consumed with need for her. Suddenly and simultaneously, they flew toward each other, colliding in a kiss almost a foot above the ground. She pressed her body eagerly against his, too anxious to be with him after almost two weeks of separation. They hovered there for several minutes, lips locked, hearts pounding. In the following series of smaller, shorter kisses, they lowered their feet to the ground.

"I thought you were worried about hurting me," she said, absently stroking his chest, not knowing she was bringing goose bumps to his skin.

"I was. But I don't think I have enough will power to stay away from you any longer."

"That's good to hear," she purred, running her finger tip along the shell of his ear, "because there were some moments on that ship, alone with Rokk, when I was _pretty_ tempted."

After a moment of confusion, he caught on to what she was playing at. His eyes narrowed and his jaw hardened, signaling his dislike of her joke, but it only excited her since it meant he now wore that pout she so loved. Without even realizing it, she was biting her lip and tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I have a surprise for you," he said suddenly, his voice low.

"What is it?" she asked, curiously.

What he said next surprised both of them.

"Why don't we go to your room and I'll show you."

Her eyes grew wide with excitement as she gripped the front of his uniform. "Let's go," she said. "I think you're the faster of the two of us," she hinted.

With a gust of air, they were in front of her room. Only she could let them in.

* * *

She didn't actually remember typing in the code but before she knew it, they were inside her room. Against her back, she felt the cool steel of the door. To her front stood the Man of Steel, himself, his smoldering green gaze, looking her up and down, probably already undressing her with his X-ray vision. If she hadn't been wishing to doing the same thing to him, she might have blushed. Out of nowhere, she found herself nervous. She began to feel everything she had been too distracted to feel and she began to feel it all at once; the excitement, the lust, the anticipation, the landing sickness and, to her own surprise, the anxiety. This was Superman. Would she satisfy him? What if sex was different in the future? Did he really want her or had she just thrown herself so relentlessly at him that...

"Tinya?"

His voice brought her back. He was closer, his hands placed on either side of her on the door, true concern written on his face.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, an almost desperate longing in his voice, asking not because he wanted to (clearly afraid she'd say _No)_ but because he had to. As ironic as it was, his insecurity melted all her own fears away. Like the first time she fell for him, all she wanted to do was heal the hurt in his eyes.

Smiling, she placed a finger under his chin. "I'm sure if you are," she said.

"Yes..." was all she let him say before tilting his chin just so and pressing her lips against his. In no time, she was wrapped up in his arms, their bodies pressed close together. Soon, the kiss had grown to an intensity that would have been too hard to sustain; if he kept it up, this would be over far too quickly. Reluctantly and with difficulty (as he refused to let go) she pulled away from the kiss.

"Slow down," she told him, gently cupping his cheek. "We don't have to rush."

"I know," he said, taking a deep and calming breath. "It's just that I want you _so_ _bad_."

He actually sounded pained as he spoke. The visceral honesty of his words struck her with a pang between her legs, almost making her knees give out.

"I want you, too, but for now," she said, removing his hands from her body and placing them back against the door behind her, "Try to concentrate on my lips."

Again, she pressed a kiss to his lips, this time with a syrupy sweet slowness, not adding her tongue until she knew his lips well, the shape and size of them, exactly how full and long they were. Cautiously, she added her tongue, feeling his entire body shift as she did. They took deep breaths through their noses at the same time. She didn't know if it was because of Kriptonian enzymes or the fact that they were compatible, but his mouth tasted _so_ good, as in his actual saliva (not something he'd just eaten) seemed deliciously tart.

Just when she realized how much being lost in his kiss caused her mind to stray, she heard the loud crunching of metal. Abruptly, he pulled away, causing a whimper of disappointment to fall from her lips. Opening her eyes, she saw him breathing heavily, looking a bit dazed, his eyes focused on one of his hands. Turning her head, Tinya saw where the sound of crunching metal had come from; he had actually grabbed at her door as their make out session grew in intensity. On her door were the two deep impressions of his hands. _What else will he do in his fits of passion?_ she wondered.

"Before we go any further, I want to show you something," he said.

"What?"

"Remember that surprise I was talking about?" Removing his ring he turned it to show her a small red button on its side.

"My ring doesn't have that," she commented, curiously.

"I know. It's something special Brainy rigged for me. It produces the same electromagnetic waves as a red sun."

"You mean, it takes away your powers?" she asked in awe.

"Yes," he replied, a soft smile on his face. Pressing the red button, he slipped the ring back onto his finger. She saw his eyes close and his brows arch up, as if he were considering something. With a shake of his head, he opened his eyes and his smile grew broader. "It's a little weird at first, but I'm used to it now."

Tinya wanted nothing more than to test what this meant.

"So, you're not super strong anymore?" she asked, reaching behind him to pinch his rear.

It made him flinch with a startled, "Hey!" before pushing her back up against the door and crowding her with his body. "I'm still strong _enough_."

"Enough for what?" she baited, her tone suggestive.

"For whatever you can throw at me," he countered, intentionally bland as he quoted her.

"Hmmm..." she pondered for a moment as her hands reached up to caress his cheek and run through his hair. She noticed his eyes close and his mouth fall open a bit. She felt him lean into her touch. "Does that feel nice?" she asked.

"... Yes," he said, slowly, as if experiencing a touch for the first time.

"Is it different than before your new ring?"

"Completely. Before, my senses were so developed that I learned a long time ago how to almost shut them off for anything other than battle. I would have only felt your hand against my face and my head. I can't turn it off now; I can feel everything. Now..." He paused, breathing deeply before continuing. "There's your fingers and your nails and skin and tugging on my hair and your knuckles and..." He stopped, opening his eyes and stared at her, his eyes widening with realization before kissing her lips.

This was different, she realized, than any of his other kisses. He felt more present than before, slower, less ridged, more easily able to mold himself to her lips. _God!_ she thought _He's such a good kisser! _Before she knew it, she'd wrapped one of her legs around his waist, which only encouraged him to take hold of her other leg and hoist her up against the door. After a little longer he pulled away, sucking on her bottom lip, leaving her speechless.

"You taste _amazing_," he whispered against her chin before moving down to kiss her neck.

"Mmm," she sighed as his kisses moved toward her ear. "Lets get to the bed," she moaned. The awkward stride that brought the two of them to her bed began to make them laugh. It was then she realized that she had never heard him laugh. It was deep and made his chest vibrate wonderfully against her body. Soon, in an eruption of laughter, they tumbled to her mattress. The instant their bodies touched the bed, he began tugging at the clasp of her cape and body suit.

"This is getting really frustrating," he grumbled.

His frustration only made her laugh harder before she pointed out her zipper, taking pity on him. At this point, she saw an opportunity for a little fun.

"Bet I can get you naked first."

At her challenge, she saw the corner of his mouth turn up in the cocky smirk she so adored. Quickly, her bet turned into a wrestling match with each fighting for the best angle to rip off an article of clothing from the other's body. For a second, she thought he might win when he managed to grab a hold of her legs to yank her boots off, then her suit, but she quickly recovered, getting behind him and tearing the top half of his costume over his head. It was then she saw her second opportunity. Pushing him down, she jumped on his back, straddling him, facing his rear. He gave a surprised and muffled protest. Taking hold of his leg, she bent it, pulling off his boot as he had done to her. Quickly, his other boot followed. It came off a bit too quickly, though, sending Tinya flying off the bed with the force she'd put into the task. Immediately Kel-El spun around.

"Are you alright?-- Woah!"

As soon as the question was out of his mouth, she popped up from the floor, pushed him onto his back and attacked the waist band of the bottom half of his costume. Eagerly, she tugged the fabric down, over his hips, unveiling his lack of underwear and, subsequently, his hardening member for the first time. Had she not been so focused on getting him naked, she might have paused for a moment, intimidated by the size of... _him_. In the mean time, she struggled a bit as the pants reached his knees, the fabric bunching, keeping tight to his body. With a final grunt of indignation, Tinya rid him of his last piece of clothing.

Victorious, she stood above him at the foot of the bed, her eyes surveying his body, his pants still clutched in her hands. At last, he was bare before her. All she had to do was reach out and touch him. Her eyes came to rest on his (not-so) privates. _Wow_, she thought, _Who knew he was packin' that much heat? _She bit her lip in an effort to contain herself.

"Looks like you won," he said, interrupting her thoughts.

He leaned back on his elbows, his chest heaving a little less than hers from their scuffle. All at once, the pants in her hand were forgotten. She was frozen, at first, her mouth agape at his cheeky comment. As The pants fell to the floor, she crawled up his body, slowly and cat-like, touching him as lightly as possible in as many places as possible, watching with joy as small goose bumps appeared on his skin and his member rose higher to attention. Meeting her half way, he sat up completely, his hands coming to embrace her and accept her lips as she leaned down to kiss him.

By now, she had decided that she loved his lips more than anything in the world. Though she had told him earlier to slow down and though he had, there was still an overwhelming need and urgency that came through in his kisses. Every kiss seemed to ask, _Is this enough? Do I satisfy you? Do you need me as much as I need you?_ His intensity scared her a little bit but more than anything it stoked the fire growing inside of her. _Yes_, she answered with subtle grind of her hips. She wanted to devour him in her flames.

She felt his hands tentatively explore her back, growing a bit bolder with every kiss. Sooner than she'd expected, he worked open the clasp of her bra and slid the piece of clothing off of her body. Pulling away from her kisses, he stopped and gazed at her breasts for the first time, breathing deeply as he massaged them. With a soft moan, she sealed her lips tightly together and leaned into his touch, resting the weight of her breasts in his hands. As if noticing something, he leaned forward and kissed her collar bone. The gentleness of it startled her, especially since she had expected him to be much more fascinated by her breasts. Instead, he showered more kisses along her neck and shoulders before pressing his lips to the slope of her chest. He then looked up at her, a gleam of realization in his eye. "There are so many places to kiss you," he said.

"Should keep you busy for a little while, huh?"

Smirking at her wise-crack in a way that seemed almost _playful_? he kissed her lips twice before moving on to the unexplored skin of her body. With a delighted squeal, she felt him briefly take one of her nipples into his mouth. Taking the next into his mouth, he looked up at her for confirmation of her acceptance as he lowered her to the bed.

Part of why she thought he was so sexy was that he didn't know any better. Nothing about him was subtle or suave. Instead, there was an innocent eagerness about him; eager to pleasure her, eager to be pleasured. It made him a bit impatient, but that wasn't any different than how he usually was, so she didn't mind, especially with the results it yielded. For instance, he insisted on kissing every part of her. When she blushed as he spread her legs apart he explained, plain as anything, "I just want to kiss you," as he proceeded to push her knees over his shoulders. At that, her pupils slightly dilated and she blushed even harder. As the minutes passed, she grew shorter and shorter of breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He kissed her farther and farther down. When he reached her hips, he hooked his finger under the fabric of her underwear and slipped it off of her as quickly as possible. He wasn't sure why she reacted the way she did when he said he was going to kiss her between her legs, but he was more excited to do it when he saw that it made her blush.

His mere _kiss_ brought shivers to her body.

He was going to move to kiss her somewhere else when her hand at the back of his head stopped him. "Here, Kel-El," she said, pointing to a particular spot. "Kiss me here." When he did, she responded with a thrilled and ragged, "Awww, YES!" Naturally, he continued, kissing the spot and around it in varying ways, watching her body uncoil, listening to her soft moaning until she told him, "Just lick it," her hands balled into fists at her temples. Quickly, her panting grew more frantic, her moans changed to harsh cries, and her body began to arch up as her head fell back. "Faster," he heard her barely whisper, one of her arms flung across her face while the opposite hand grabbed at the sheets of the bed. He pressed harder with his tongue and licked faster. At that, he watched her come completely undone, her head tossing side to side, her cries getting louder. "Mmmm... yes, Kel-El. YES!" she cried, her voice going up a pitch and coming in bursts, her hands gripping frantically at his head, rocking up and trying desperately to get even closer to his mouth, the muscles in her legs and stomach growing tighter and tighter. At one point, she let out a particularly loud yelp, her body involuntarily flinching away from his mouth, but he held her fast by her thighs, her legs kicking the air. She continued trying to pull away, and he continued holding her in place, his forearm pressing down on her bucking pelvis. Her body finally settled, all be it with a slight tremble, her cries unceasing. Never once did she tell him to ease up, so he didn't. This slight physical struggle thrilled him beyond imagination, setting something burning at his core, raising the hair on the back of his neck, as if in battle, and urging him to suck steadily on the small bump he'd been licking. With sweet, punctuating cries, her muscles spasmed as she held a long buck up, then again and again and again, slowly dying down as she relaxed in every way. Finally, when she was still, he pulled away and looked her over. Between her legs she was swollen and glistening. It slid against him,warm and wet, as he moved to settle above her body and watch her face. With her eyes shut, her brows were drawn together and her mouth panting, her body phasing in and out of her phantom state at each breath, her lips quivering. She looked near tears.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, worried his ring had failed. A smile came to her lips as she opened her eyes. She shook her head, _No_, as she settled in her solid form. "Are you sure?" he pressed on, still concerned.

"You didn't hurt me," she said, pulling him down and stealing a kiss. "You made me cum."

"_Oh_," he whispered in realization, blushing a little, embarrassed that he hadn't known.

Roughly, she attacked his lips, surprising him. He was so distracted, he hadn't noticed that she had rolled him over until he was looking up at her, her hair falling in a curtain around their faces.

"I think I should get to kiss wherever I want, too," she drawled.

Swiftly, her lips traveled across his body, bringing goose bumps to his skin as they moved lower and lower. When they came to wrap around the tip of his shaft, he suddenly understood why she had blushed before.

"_Oh_," he breathed in realization, his lips barely parting, embarrassed that he hadn't known.

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye she was able to catch all the beautiful nuances of his reaction. Almost the second she began to suck on him, he popped up into a sitting position, supporting himself on his elbows. It seemed like he still had his laser vision; she felt him go very still and could practically feel his eyes drilling a hole into her, mesmerized by the sight of what she was doing. As she took more and more of him into her mouth she saw his mouth nearly fall to the floor, a look of awe on his face. She was surprised at his stunned silence and restraint, but finally broke it when she sucked particularly hard, pulling a strangled cry from him and forcing him to buck up, into her mouth. From then on, he was not so silent, his moans remaining constant, though only a little louder than a whisper. Regaining control, he gently rocked his hips. She doubted that he even knew he was doing any this. Humming with satisfaction at his reaction, she added her hands to her actions, having them follow the trail of her lips, cupping his balls as she bobbed her head up and down. Soon she felt his hand fist into her hair and could hear his barely coherent utterances intermingled with swift panting. "Uhh... Tinyaaahh, ahh...oh yes, YEAH... just like thahh, ahh... uhhgn.... I.. ahh, yeah, yeah..."

She loved that he couldn't even talk straight.

He let himself fall down to his back as she continued, a green glow emanating from the slits of his eyes and his muscles beginning to tighten, his panting changing to louder cries. She was certain that he would have shot a hole through the ceiling with his eyes had his ring not been canceling out his powers. Within a few more moments, she felt his body grow completely taught. With a final drawn out grunt and one long thrust, he came in her mouth. She swallowed most of it, too happy to do so. Kneeling above him once she was finished, Tinya watched the green glow diminish from his eyes before they shut as his chest rapidly rose and fell while he caught his breath. His eyes stayed shut and his body stayed completely still except for his breathing. A bit tired herself, she rested her head on his hip while she absentmindedly stroked his thigh and his softening member.

With a final drawn out breath, Kel-El opened his eyes.

"You okay?" she asked, smiling up at him.

He took a moment to think before answering.

"I don't know if there are words to describe how amazing your mouth is."

Showing her pleasure at his answer, she moved up his body with a giggle and kissed him slowly, almost lapping at his mouth. The response from his body was almost instantaneous; his member began to come back to life and his arms wound themselves around her body. She felt him begin to roll her onto her back but then hesitate. Rolling her eyes to herself, Tinya bit his bottom lip hard before yanking him on top of her body. He let out a small, pained moan when she bit him, which quickly became a satisfied grunt once he was on top of her and she began soothing the spot she bit with her own lips and gentle licking. Abruptly, though, he pulled away from her lips. She looked up at him, confused, and found him with his eyes closed and his lips sealed. Her gaze softened and she brushed his brow with a gentle touch. Licking his lips with uncertainty, he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked, truly confused again.

"For being so odd about everything."

There he was, being all un-suave again. It made her want him even more.

"Don't be," she reassured him, rubbing the back of his neck. "In case you haven't noticed, it's kind of why I like you." She punctuated her desire by gently grazing her teeth across his chin.

"I just... wish I was a bit more... _experienced_."

It was then that it fully dawned on her. _He's a virgin_.

"It's okay," she said, her hand coming down from his neck to rub his arm. "Now's a good time to get some experience. Just go slow and feel your way." Her other hand stroked his hardness a few times causing him to bite his own lip and rock slightly into her hand. "I'll help."

And he did. And she did.

* * *

Taking her advice quite literally, Kel-El ran his palms over the length of her body, going slowly as to learn every curve and crevice, much as he'd done earlier with his lips. He stopped to kiss the spots he knew made her shiver; her collar bone, her breasts, the inside of her elbow, her left hip, the inside of her thigh, her ankle. As he came back up her body, he moved to split her legs apart. Much to his surprise and delight, she initially kept her thighs tight together, making him actually pry them apart by force amid her own laughter. There was something about it that set his blood pumping a little faster. He liked her games.

Kissing her on the inside of her thigh, he thought about licking her again in the spot that she loved so much but decided to touch her there instead. With a delighted sigh, her legs fell farther apart when he did this. Moving further up her body, he watched and savored her reaction. Her eyes were closed as she breathed slowly, deeply, her hands rubbing firmly on the back of his neck and shoulder. Her lips were slightly parted, inviting him to kiss her, so he did. He kissed her slowly, tasting _her_ rather than his own salty remains as he had the last time he kissed her. Pulling away, he slid his fingers down from the spot, along the wet opening and inside her. A quiet, breath of an "_Ah_" fell from her mouth as her jaw grew slack. He felt her hands fall away from his body and saw her lay her palms flat on the bed. Tentatively, he felt around her hot, moist insides, feeling her squirm as he probed, rocking her hips against his hand. Taking this as a cue, he pumped his finger in the motion her hips suggested. Another gentle "_Ah_" came out of her.

"Use two fingers," she told him, gripping the sheets. So he did. With a slow, hard pant, her chest heaved and he began thrusting his two fingers. Soon he noticed that she had bent her knees and her back was slightly arching. "Turn your palm up," she instructed. He did. "Now, go in as far as you can." Again, he followed her directions, getting his knuckles passed her entrance, forcing a tiny cry to seep out of her. "Press up with your finger tips and rub." He did this and in return she clenched around his fingers, a shocking squeal ripping from her lungs as her head fell back. He kept rubbing. Her squeal changed to long and successive, gravelly grunts, her wetness seeping down to his wrist.

There was a clenching of her muscles again and her breathing began to grow ragged when he wondered: _If I'm salty, what does she taste like? _To satisfy his own curiosity, he pulled his fingers out, much to her extremely vocalized disappointment. When he stuck his two fingers into his mouth, however, she grew silent. It didn't taste salty at all. He couldn't really describe it but he liked it and was sure to lick every bit of it from his hand. Suddenly she had taken a firm hold of his member, stopping him mid-lick.

"Kel-El," she said, her voice lower than he'd ever heard it. He was all ears. "I want you inside me."

He wasn't sure why but something in him switched on when she said that. He was distinctly aware of the fact that his pupils were dilated and his mouth had gone dry. Almost of their own volition, his hands gripped her thighs hard as he let her take hold of him and guide him to her entrance. As soon as his tip touched the wetness that lay between her legs he actually stopped thinking in any sort of logical way; baser instincts and urges took full control of him. Moving his hips forward, he pushed into her, quicker than he'd meant to. He distantly heard a satisfied, "Mmmm,"come from her, as if she were eating something delicious but that thought swiftly left him. All he could comprehend was the sheer perfection of the fleshy warmth that wrapped so tightly around him. He wanted was nothing more than to burrow deeper. The hands that made their way down his back to press down hard on his rear urged him, seeming to want the same, so he did, pushing farther in, rewarding him with a squeeze on his ass. Still, he wanted to go deeper. The only way to do that was with added pressure. The only way to get that was with momentum. So, pulling a little more than half way out, he thrust back into her, hard. In response, her harms held on to him more tightly and she let forth an almost pained cry. He did it again and she made similar sounds. By his fourth thrust, though, he couldn't hear anything other than the sound of himself moving in and out of her at an ever increasing pace. This smacking and slushing urging him to go harder, faster, to the edge of his own limits.

Suddenly, as she had around his hand, she grew tighter. The world came back to him at that point; he could hear her cries of ecstasy and feel her body writhing against his. She ran her hands from his rear, up his back and hooked her arms under his to latch onto his shoulder blades. For a little while, as she got tighter, he could feel her nails digging into his skin. When the pulsing, spasming, mind numbing tightness of her orgasm came, it took all of his physical and mental endurance to hold out, to wait, to keep thrusting until the pulsing waves had ended. Her arms fell away from him in exhaustion as he continued thrusting into her. Tenderly, he clasped her two hands, palm to palm, as he felt himself getting closer to the end. Wavering cries spilled forth from her, turning to soft whimpers with each of his thrusts. Resting his forehead against hers, Kel-El squeezed his eyes shut as the sensation began to overwhelm him. Regaining some apparent strength, she lifted her head up and kissed his slack-jawed mouth, reassuringly. "It's okay," she whispered against his lips. "You can't hurt me. Let go." His lips came together to kiss her back. The sweet and tart taste of her mouth pushed him over the edge. With several hard, sharp snaps of his hips (so hard, in fact, it made Tinya yelp like before), he brought himself closer to the end. After a few gentler but longer thrusts, he came inside her.

* * *

Before, Tinya had thought that his lips were the part of his body that she loved more than anything in the world. Now she knew it was his dick. She came sooner than she expected and would have liked but she assumed that had something to do with how oversensitive her body was at that point.

He began to pull out of her but but, keeping her legs wrapped around him, she kept him inside as he grew soft. She loved the feel of his large body cradled between her legs and she wanted to keep him there as long as possible. He moaned and nuzzled her neck in response, licking and biting her skin as he pleased_. Mmmm. His lips are still contenders_, she thought, dazed as she raked her hands through his hair. When he pulled away, she turned her_ g_aze up and saw him looking exhausted and sated. Gently biting his lip, she eased him into a lazy, appreciative kiss. _We've certainly equally indulged each other. Mmmm. Good boy_. She then felt the vibration of his laughter against her chest. _Did I say that out loud?_

"Yes," he replied as he began to suck on her neck.

"I'm so glad my uniform has a high neck."

"Likewise," he said. With a soft groan, he moved her to lay on their sides when she wouldn't release him, allowing him to let go of all his weight and fully rest. Only once he had become completely soft she loosened the grip of her legs around his hips. Soon, he was no longer inside her, but he had settled comfortably against her body, his hand idly stroking her leg.

"Sorry I lost it for a minute there," he whispered against her lips before chastely kissing her.

"Not a problem," she replied, returning a similar kiss. "Where'd it come from?"

"I don't know." Absently, he began toying with a strand of her hair, much as she enjoyed doing with his hair. "It may have something to do with my genetic programing."

Thinking that he was kidding, she began to laugh a bit.

"No, I'm serious," he insisted. "Though most of my DNA is Superma... Clark's-- , K3NT did _design_ me. It's possible K3NT may have taken Earth's population depletion into consideration when doing that by making me..."

"A horny sex god?" she offered with a grin.

"I was going to say exceptionally virile and intuitive but I guess 'horny sex god' works."

"Well, I'm certainly thankful." She punctuated her statement by squeezing his ass. "I never would have guessed you'd let yourself be locked away in the middle of the day for some 'afternoon delight'. I guess it explains why you recovered so quickly between..." It was then she noticed that he was looking her over, a serious expression on his face. For a moment, he seemed concerned by a thought that crossed his mind.

"What is it?" she asked, gently stroking his brow.

"I was just thinking about that time back in the engine room of the cruiser and how I didn't kiss you back, even though we both wanted me to."

"It's okay," she said, rubbing his chest to let him know it really was okay. "We're here now, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but we could have started this a month ago if I hadn't been so stupid."

When she realized he was dead serious, she couldn't stop herself from laughing. Taking advantage of his confusion, she rolled him onto his back and perched herself on his hips, quite enjoying the view of his body from where she sat.

"So," she sighed, tracing aimless patterns across his stomach, "Instead you wasted all that time being jealous of Rokk?"

He smiled darkly as he stilled her hands. "I don't remember admitting to anything, yet I feel this is something I'll never live down."

"I just don't get why it was Rokk. What about Timberwolf? I spend tons of time with him."

"Yeah but Timberwolf doesn't undress you with his eyes."

"But you do that."

"Yeah," he admitted with a soft blush. It made her breath hitch a little at the sight of him like that. "But I also talked to Timberwolf and he said he's not into you like that."

"How can you be sure he isn't lying?" she asked, slightly easing her bottom back to rub against his crotch at a slow tempo. His eyes fell shut briefly as he rocked his hips up.

"His heart rate was normal and his sweat glands were inactive."

Her laughter started up again at the ridiculousness of the extent of his inquiries. Sitting up, he joined in her laughter. They quieted, however, as kisses took the place of their laughs, then grew noisy again as new acts of pleasure took the place of kisses.

They finally fell asleep, both spent beyond comprehension, but not after a long while of doing their best to make up for lost time.

* * *

The End


End file.
